3:14 On the Dot
by CinnamonSun
Summary: Blossom was always Bricks common customer, to his boring work shift at a snack kiosk. And also his favorite and most attractive customer, what if he started to see her differently than just a customer? What if he acted on it? What would become of their relationship then? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Brick P.O.V**

Focus on the bread. Focus on the cheese. Focus on the meat. Focus on anything, just don't look her way. You ask why I'm so scared of "her". It's not like she's medusa or anything like that. However I assure you if you look at her you will turn to stone... if you know what I mean. YEAAAHHH you get what I'm saying.

She came every single day at 3:14 on the dot, **not** 3:13 **, not** 3:15, but 3:14. "Hey Brick, do you think I could buy a bag of sunchips?" That voice. Shit... that voice. _Be calm, be cool, and be collected. Look up slowly. Not that slow! Hurry your crap up!_ SNAP. POP. _BRICK YOU RETARD NOT THAT FAST. NOW YOU LOOK LIKE A FOOL. GOSH DANG IT, SNAPPING YOUR HEAD IS NOT_ _THE RIGHT MOVE!_

"Oh my gosh. Are you alright?" _Yes, Brick you're fine._ "I'm alright..." The bubblegum eyes search me. "Brick are you sure?" She asks her red glossed lips moving perfectly with every word. "Yeah I'm okay pinky, what would you like?" _Add the smirk on the end Brick it looks better._

 **Blossom P.O.V**

"Sorry Mam, bus is full. Next one comes in an hour good luck." Spoke a man so heavy it looked like the seat needed air under his weight. "Yes I understand, bye Earl!" I said before I ran off down the block towards the snack shop.

 _God Blossom, you're gonna mess up your hair, he's definitely not going to find that attractive._ Why would I care? _Really? Stop trying to fool yourself, you're going to tell me you dressed to the nines today for no particular reason? You care what he thinks._ Not true! I just wanted to look a little nice this morning. Is that such a crime? _What you're doing to your hair is a crime! Jesus Blossom STOP! You're going to have the mane of a lion by the time you get there. Slow down and fix this frizz!_ It can't possibly be that bad. _Oh darling, trust me, it is. But now that I think about it.. he might like it like this._ What! Why would you think that? _I mean, hey he's a little rowdy. Maybe giving him a preview of what you would look like after a little night of fun with him would be a good thing._ NO CONSCIENCE! STOP! _Oh honey, don't act like you can't see it every time he looks at you._ See what..? _*chuckles* THE LUST IN THAT BOYS EYES DARLING. You make that boy so sappy it makes me want to throw up._ We'll see.

I begin to near the window of the little kiosk. Awe he looks so cute, just smiling at his sandwich.. it looks a little dry though. I'll make him a better one. I walked up to the counter and he's not looking at me.. why isn't he looking at me? Do I look gross today? I should've known not to wear these light wash jeans. Maybe he doesn't like them. I better just leave, just ask for my snack and leave. What a waste of time, just making a fool of myself.

"Hey Brick, do you think I could buy a bag of sunchips?" I asked lightly, because I've noticed he's gotten startled easily lately. His neck cranes when he looks up, that looks painful. "Oh my gosh. Are you alright?" the thought of him being hurt, made my stomach churn. "I'm alright…" Yeah what bullcrap. "Brick are you sure?" I started to reach for my wallet in my back pocket. "Yeah I'm okay pinky, what would you like?" he asked with this smirk that made me weak in the knees. I can't take it, I'm probably going to faint right here on the floor.

"Hey, Miss Freeze. Hellloo?" he waved his hand in front of my face. Did I freeze? Oh I probably did. Ugh I'm looking even more like a fool. "S-sorry ah huh, let me grab my wallet." I grabbed it out and it slipped out my hand like a bar of soap, ugh what is life anymore. I bent down and grabbed it pulling out a five. I got back up to the window and saw him staring at me. Oh no, it was probably my hair I should've fixed it before I came.

"Oh god. You're looking at my hair. Don't, it's so bad. It's a mess. I was running late because the bus was full and I ran here because I was late and I don't like being late because I wa-"

"No. I like it like that." Wait.. what? "What?" He looked my straight in the eyes. " It's not a mess it's fine. I think you look good with your hair like that." Wow.

"*giggles* really? I would let you mess up my hair like this-" wait… NOOOO BLOSSOM NOOO. He looked at me wide eyed. "I mean like if we ever got into a fight haha.. Like I would probably look like this after you know?" A look of relief washed over his hard features.

Wait, relief? Ugh.. I should have know. "Good, cause I thought you meant something else." He spoke chuckling grabbing my chips off the rack. "I was like no. Haha that would never happen." Never..? He grabbed my five off the counter walking over to the register blabbering about something else. Who knows, I'm just going to leave. So I did, I turned and left, I don't know if he noticed who cares if he noticed.

I slowed to a walk and continued down the concrete road, pulling at the strings on my light pink hoodie. He could never see anything like that. He told me straight to my face. He would never see me as anything more than a childhood friend and common customer. I should just go home and cry my eyes out there. I wouldn't want to embarrass myself more than I already have, by crying on a sidewalk full of people. Wow, Blossom you're pitiful.

* * *

 **Welp, Haha this is my first attempt on a story about the Reds, it's a little dry right now. But I have plans on it for the future, however just let me know if I should even bother continuing the story. Please just leave a little review letting me know if you liked the story or not. I promise there would be more chapters to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brick P.O.V**

She was gone. She just left. I knew I shouldn't have said that, _God damn it Brick you fucking dumbass._ I didn't even have the explanation of what she meant by "mess her hair up". I just assumed she was talking about well.. basically what every teenage boy thinks about at this age. _Do something about this, before you ruin the friendship you've had for over 12 years._ You're right. I throw down my apron and start down the street looking for the bright orange hair. There she is. I jog up to her but she's going too fast, she's almost running. "Bloss!" her hair whipped behind her as she turned around to me. "B-Brick?" I walked up to her grabbing her shoulder of soft fabric. "Hey, you left me back there. Not hungry?" I asked chucking. She looked at me unamused. Okay, maybe this wasn't the best idea. "*sigh* What do you want Brick?" she asked kicking her shoes into the concrete. _Be honest you buffoon._ Or even better, just come up with an excuse. Aha! "Just wanted to know if that offer to whoop your ass was still open." adding the smirk. Pink eyes snap up to meet mine. "Brick! Language!" _Cute huh?_ "So is that your way of rejecting me Pinky?" she looked speechless and a soft blush rose to her cheeks. "I-I don't reject fights! I just try my best to minimize any conflict in the city!" she snapped. "Okay sure hun, act like you don't want a little conflict now and then. You're just scared of losing." I laughed mocking her.

 **Blossom P.O.V**

W-What! Who does he think he is making fun of me like that! _I think he believes he's flirting with you_. Nonsense! Just stop! "Brick! I'll have you know I could have you on the ground right now and stomp on you like the dirt under my shoe!" Bluff. It was all bluff. He glares at me with those eyes, "Oh really pinky? I'd like to see you try." Grr. I grabbed a fistful of his light red T. All he did was smirk that stupid pissing smirk. UGH I HATE THAT DANG SMIRK! Why is he just standing there like that? _Blossom calm down._ No! What does he think he's looking at! "What?!" I yelled only making his smirk grow wider. He just grabbed my hand pulling it off of him. "I'll see you later Bloss." and with that he decided to walk off. Just like that! Grr. Stupid boys. _Hey, calm it down tiger._ Yeah yeah, whatever.

* * *

 **So what will become of the Reds? And what is that italic? Well that my friends is their conscience talking to them. Read and Review please!**


End file.
